Lars Trakken
|fgcolor= |image=LarsTrakken SC-C2 Head1.jpg |imgsize=200px |imgdesc= |birth= |death=October 25, 2502, Urona Sigma |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |weight= |hair= |eyes=Green |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Los Andares Security ::Los Andares Prison Terran Dominion : Cerberus Program |job=Prison guard Cerberus Program commander Wraith pilot |family= |concattop= }} Lars Trakken was a commander of the Cerberus Program and, unlike its other troopers, had not undergone neural resocialization. He wore the same armor as other Cerberus troopers, but didn't wear a helmet. Biography Los Andares Security trooper Lars Trakken was guarding Los Andares Prison during the zerg invasion. Trakken was wounded,Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1''' (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). and prisoner Cole Hickson took advantage of this by knocking Trakken out and stealing his uniform and weapon, leaving him to die and taking his place. As a result, Hickson was able to escape the prison when the rescue team came. Trakken survived by hiding under bodies for three days before the Confederate military was able to rescue him. The Confederates were unable to identity him and put him in a padded cell until "hate brought Trakken back". For this reason, Trakken deeply hated Hickson. Cerberus Trakken led the Cerberus team which secretly followed the War Pigs. His comments about Hickson made Cerberus leader Tamsen Cauley suspicious about any connection between them.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #2" StarCraft '''1 (2) (June 24, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He would later learn of their history at Los Andares. Trakken ended up tracking the War Pigs to the zerg-infested world of Urona Sigma. Despite being warned by Cauley not to let his history with Hickson make his mission personal, Trakken attacked the General Lee with his Wraith after most of the War Pigs had left it.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #5" StarCraft 1''' (5) (October 28, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). He led Cerberus troops in a boarding operation against the General Lee, intending to kill Nuura Joss, as he believed her death would cause mental anguish to his nemesis, Cole Hickson. However, Joss was able to avoid his resocialized troopers, who weren't able to locate any of their targets on the planet. Their search was interrupted by the arrival of protoss forces, which began purifying the planet. When Trakken contacted Cauley with the news, Cauley told him to do nothing, and let the targets be destroyed by the protoss.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Mike S. Miller, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #6" StarCraft '''1 (6) (November 25, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). Trakken, however, became hell bent on achieving vengeance against Hickson even in the midst of the protoss bombardment. He took a dropship filled with Cerberus troops to the surface to see Hickson's demise for himself. Raynor and the War Pigs surrendered, to his surprise, and turned an unconscious Hickson over to him. However, they also told Trakken that Hickson was disabled by neural resocialization. While Trakken screamed his rage at the slowly awakening Hickson, Raynor and the War Pigs jumped his troops, the zerg unleashed a nydus worm ambush against both sides, and Hickson awoke. Trakken and Hickson began grappling as the zerg closed in on them. Romy Pyrius pointed his rifle at Trakken, who offered Pyrius his freedom if he shot Hickson, and reminded Pyrius that he had betrayed his previous teammates. However, Pyrius shot Trakken in the arm. As zerglings closed in on Trakken, he screamed "Hickson!" before he was killed.Furman, Simon (w), Federico Dallocchio, Carlos D'Anda (p, i). "StarCraft #7" StarCraft 1 (7) (January 20, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). References Trakken, Lars Category:Terran pilots Category:Terran lawmen Category:Terran soldiers